Vindico mihi ex moeror-Deliver me from grief
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: War is a terrible thing which causes much grief, the dead are finaly free, but those alive contineu to be in pain, their souls longing for comfort and solace.


A/N: so it is three in the morning here and I had the urge to write this slightly AU story seeing how at the moment I seem to be the only one using this pairing who may be OOC, but looking at when this fic is set one can kind of understand. Also I own noting except a few happenings, but that it not much and I don't get paid for this sadly, the song is the translation of 'Agony' the ending song of Kannazuki no Miko seeing that I found it kind of fitting.

P.S.: I have no clue about Greek language so if that what stands there is gibberish I apologize to those who speak the language.

* * *

It was finally over, the Great Prophecy had come to pass and Olympus was saved, but the price that they had been forced to pay was terribly high. So many siblings, cousins and friends had given their lives in the Battle of Manhattan, all the grief when the bodies got recovered, broken, cold and so lifeless.

There was no victory without sacrifice.

_The dream that will come true someday __  
__(Becomes) a mere unheard whisper __  
__That is lost within the light shone by the night __  
__Soon enough, her eyes will open if it is fate __  
__At least yes, only now..._

Those who had survived had returned to the camp after getting healed, well their bodies healed, their souls were another case, those wounds may become scars with time. Upon arrival were most faced with the surprise of seeing Apollo in their midst together with the mortal girl who had been with them in the battle.

She was the new Oracle of Delphi.

It had been two hours later, the night was slowly nearing, the time they would burn the shrouds of the fallen, hoping that they will have a shift judgment and step into Elysium and even thought some doubted it, others hoped that Lord Hades will stand to his word and let it all pass fast. A lone figure entered the hastily made tent where all the bodies rested while the cabins made some more shrouds for the fallen, he was here to make sure that everything was alright, not that the dead would have anymore needs he could attend to, their wounds didn't hurt them anymore.

They were free from the agony piercing the souls of those left behind.

_I hang my head to the night wind, after said dream I know would never happen __  
__The tears the moonlight trickling down from my hands __  
__"What is it that you want?" __  
__My lips uttered in the darkness_

He walked over to each of the covered, still bodies, lingering only a few seconds more by those hidden by gold, his hand trembling. He had been informed just before returning to camp that he would be the new Councillor of Apollo cabin, on any other day he would have felt touched by the trust of his siblings, but now he felt as if the position would bear a terrible curse. Last year had their lost the most wonderful, kind-hearted, considerate and caring brother when they were invaded, some of those attackers now resting here with their family, then they had lost another brother who had taken the post, he only held it for one year before being crushed by the cement blocks of the fallen bridge, but he didn't feel them, the rocky shore had already broken his body. A sob threatened to escape his lips as he fought the tears which tried to break free, he could not cry in front of the others, they needed him to be strong, but it was so hard.

The sound of shifting fabric brought him out of his misery, making him turn around, sky blue eyes falling on the figure dressed in black, so appropriate for those he had come to visit. He looked surprised for a bit, probably not expecting any living being to be here for at least another two hours or so. It took him a few seconds to remember who he was and when he did his presence brought an ironic feeling to him…

…the child of Underworld's Lord.

He still remembered his arrival when everything seemed lost, the darkness of the Underworld seeming so much more inviting then the darkness Kronos had brought with him, he still remembered seeing him fight, commanding the dead like his father did. Remembered the Dark God's words, that it had been his son who had convinced him to come, to stop further blood shed. A selfish part of him wished that they would have come much sooner, but he pushed those thoughts away, they hadn't needed to come, yet they still did and for that he should be glad.

"I will leave you to saying good-bye and come back later." it took him a few minutes to register the words and he wanted to say yes, but again the part of him which didn't allow him to be selfish had taken hold of him.

"Please stay, you have a right to come here like anyone else." he found himself saying while the other only looked at him and he understood, even after his help by the invasion were people weary of him after finding out his heritage so it was understandable that he feels wary around them. He only seemed fine in the presence of Percy and Annabeth when it come to demigods.

Eventually he nodded his head and stepped fully inside the tent.

_The smile that pierced my heart when we met __  
__I want to protect it so much, I'm holding onto our fleeting promise __  
__Even if I writhe in agony _

"I wont take long." the son of Hades said in a gentle tone as he approached the first body and gently lifted the shroud from the sickly pale face.

"What are you doung?" he caught himself asking as he took a step forward the other who had placed his hand on the dead demigod's forehead and let his dark eyes drop.

"I wanted to give them a final blessing, it is one of the ancient rites all children of my father learn, it makes sure that the souls have a safe journey to his realm and a quick, fair judgment." Nico explained, even thought his eyes had closed he could feel the other's souls shake a little bit; it was not in fear, but from hope.

"So they will make it to Elysium?" Will asked hopefully, his family and friends deserved it.

"They all will make it, some are already there and meeting up with old friends." Nico said before he switched over to ancient Greek, his tone sounding like the rustling wind or the soft gliding of feathers. "Έπεσε ο ήρωας μου απότερος απώτερος ευλογία, μπορεί το ταξίδι της Άδη να φρουρούνται από εμένα και σας κρίση βάρδιας και ευλόγησε τον πατέρα μου στην σφαίρα"

Will only stood there, the words easy for him to understand; _'Fallen hero receive my blessing, may your journey to Hades be guarded by me and your judgment shift and blessed in my father's realm'_ They spread a type of strange warmth through him his soul which had felt seconds ago as if it would have been frozen to ice, he watched as two drachma appeared on the fallen demigods eyes, even thought there was already one placed under the tongue, but he was sure that this would ensure the journey even more. He watched Nico repeat the same words by each of the fallen demigods no matter on which side they had stood in the war, in the end had they all fought for something they believed in…

…they fought for their parents, to be recognised.

"Thank you, for doing this for them." he found himself saying in a soft tone, as if all those around them would only merely be sleeping and not already gone.

"As the last child of my father is it my duty to help the dead." he said and Will suddenly felt a pang in his heart, suddenly remembering that the other had lost his only sister on the quest to save both Annabeth and Will's aunt Lady Artemis. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, the loss of his siblings was painful, but at least he still had a good deal of them, but the other had no one left and from his tone as he said that he was his father's only child had he understood the hidden message, the King of the Dead would stay by the oath made so long ago. "You should go back to your cabin, it will maybe help you." the sentence surprised him.

"What?" he did not exactly understand what the other meant.

"As a child of Hades, I can feel when a living soul passes, even more if I knew them, but I also can feel the souls of the living and yours is trembling from pain, the tremors getting stronger the more you are in here." he answered back and he found himself shaking his head, his hand resting on the golden shroud covering the body beside him.

"I…I can't leave them now." he said finally, his voice sounding broken and hollow to his ears. "If I would be a better healer like Lee had been I may have been able to save them, if I would have made it to them in time, showed a better skill in diagnosing what is wrong…then…then maybe they would still live." he said, the tears stubbornly fighting to be let free.

_Just being able to be close to you __  
__Just being able to spend the same time with you __  
__Would bring up distant memories, even if you can cure my sadness from it __  
__As my thoughts keep on revolving __  
__Wondering if we will ever come to a peaceful end __  
__This frequently-asked question dances up the heavens __  
__And in the dawn sky it changes into light_

Will almost jumped in fright when a cold hand, almost as cold like the hands of those laying under the shrouds gently whipped away the tears which had finally broken free. He felt ashamed for crying, for acting so weak in front of a person he barely knew from sight only, but no matter how icy the touch was, the gentleness and slight awkwardness made him lean into it.

"It is alright, allow your soul to lose some of its burden, after that it will get better." Nico said gently, he had never been good with living things, he was never sure what to do, but if he only concentrated on the soul of a person, and channelled a bit of his cousin Percy was he doing fine, but he didn't expect that only a few seconds later he would hold the crying son of Apollo in his arms.

"Ca…can I…can we sta…stay like this…for a little while." he heard he broken voce ask and he found himself nodding as he concentrated on the trembling soul which soft light was flickering like a candle's flame in the wind.

"Yes, we can stay." Nico replied gently, the other souls did not near this place of silent solitude, but he could feel their grief, but he said nothing more, only held the other in his arms allowing the calm silence to surround them, enjoying the few minutes of peace they had before the pain will return in a new war.

_Everything is an illusion, they go as soon as they appear __  
__My fingers that swept away evil thoughts are entwined with a colourless chain __  
__Knitting solitude all over me, I can only wriggle inside it_

* * *

_My heels are like cutting through the wind __  
__It is too cold right now "That's because of you" __  
__I can't let go of those words that had fallen into the darkness_

Will run through the winding streets of New Rome, dodging occasionally drunk or dancing demigods and legacies. It had been done, the second Great Prophecy had been fulfilled and till now had Rachel not said any other new things which was more than they could hope for. Gaea and her children had been defeated by the two camps and the Gods. Their losses were again grave, but war was never kind to either fighting side. On his way he passed Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena who had their eyes fixated on both Percy and Annabeth, the two were still much shaken from their time in Tartaros, the thought made him want to throw up, but the way their eyes held a faint glow of warmth when gazing at each other was he sure that they would be fine.

It had taken him some time and some wrong turns, but he had finally found the Temple of Pluto decorated by bleached bones and he was sure that he was diamonds on the roof, probably Hazel. He really liked the girl and was glad that Nico had finally a sister again with whom he could talk, but Hazel was at the moment busy introducing a half-to-death-scarred Frank to her father, he didn't blame the guy to be scarred by the look he was currently receiving, but he also noted the worry both father and daughter held in their eyes.

Both of them were terribly worried about _him_.

_Just to be breathing __  
__Just to feel the same pain __  
__Little by little, I have come to realise __  
__About this love that can gather happiness __  
__Because in those frozen eyes that is resting on my shoulders __  
__I have found the one I want to protect __  
__At the next dawn, the fragment that has rusted to regret in my hands __  
__It changes into light _

Walking into the temple he saw him, sitting beside the altar on which roses with the colour of blood rested. His eyes were closed, but his breathing told him that he was still wide awake.

"Nico." he called gently, flinching when he saw the echo of hollowness in those dark eyes, a memory of the terrors he had faced alone in Tartaros in his search for the Doors of Death.

He was so frustrated, why did he need to do this, why had he again gone to do some stupid investigation which had asked for such a high price? He wanted to yell at him, demand answers, but he knew that without Nico, they would have lost, just like in the last war when he made Percy take up the curse of Achilles. He hoped that Lord Hades, no all the gods could see how much this demigod had done to contribute the success of both wars; he certainly deserved the title Hero of Olympus.

"Your soul is trembling again from pain." he heard Nico whisper as he touched his tear smeared cheek again, when had he reached the other?

"And it is your fault." Will broke out as he went to his knees and wrapped his arms around the fragile body; he was way to thin to be healthy, but still there was some strength as he hugged him back and just like the first time they had talked to each other had he found himself crying in the others arms, in a place surrounded by death.

_Just to feel your touch, just to think of the joy that brings __  
__It's welling up inside __  
__Even despite a brief parting it's turning into a bond that will never disappear_

He did not know how long they had stayed like this, the sweet sound of music and laughter still drifted into the dark temple, being the only noise breaking the silence since his sobs had ceased, but then Nico spoke up, lifting his face to look at him.

"I don't like it when your soul trembles from grief" he spoke in a gentle tone and for a few short seconds Will was sure that the echo of hollowness become much fainter. "Your soul shines to bright, it carries so much warmth in it to waver and dim like that." even if he would have tried to, he would not have been able to hide the blush which had formed itself on his cheeks by he compliment he received before remembering his father telling him that Tartaros was always surrounded in endless darkness which freezes the soul of anyone daring to enter it. Should he dare it? He was not sure, but he wanted to help Nico deal with his pain, just like he had helped him back then.

"Then I swear on the River Styx to never again let my soul waver in pain, for I will be your light and warmth." the words had come easier to him then he had hoped their would and that was good like this then no more words got spoken as Nico's cold lips found his warm ones in a kiss filled with so much desperate need which he returned with gentle promises.

A child of the Underworld and a child of the Sun, maybe this match had been set by the Fates themselves, for light and darkness had always shared a strong bond with another for it had been the Darkness which had sired Daylight with Night and neither had ever been without being accompanied by their counterpart.

_Just being able to be close to you_  
_Just being able to spend the same time with you_  
_Would bring up distant memories, even if you can cure my sadness from it_  
_If we are still led by these etched symbols_  
_And fall to it_  
_The moment we meet again shall bypass the memories of a thousand years_  
_And changes into light_

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: as said a spontaneous idea, also those who read my PJ reading fic _**"The fate in our hands"**_ this one-shot had nothing to do with how Will and Nico got together, thought I would mention this before people draw conclusions seeing how I tend to refer with characters back to one-shots I have done in the same category like by my KC stories, but here is this not the case.


End file.
